


We Are Forever

by CTippy



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Chandler x Monica fanvideo. Song: Light Me Up by Ingrid Michaelson.





	We Are Forever

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think I've been doing while making this video? Hint: crying like a the poor idiot I am. Being this my first video of one of my most precious OTPs, one of the firsts too at that, I felt the need to tell their story a bit, as I usually do, including a bit of the hard times. This show is so important to me and I love these two so much, so of course I had to end up shedding tears. I wish I had done better, but on the whole I like the result and I really hope you like it. :)

  
  


Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoaSQM8Ts3o) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel - [Click here to like/reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/178985357302/we-are-we-are-we-are-tonight-we-are-we-are)[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
